


Mission: Make My Man Happy On Valentine's

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec is an adorable mess, Flowers, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Valentine's Day, emotional magnus, happy magnus, proud alec, romantic dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: It's Valentine's and Alec is a man on a mission, a man with a plan. THE plan! He needs to make his man happy to Valentine's. How will Magnus react to his plan?





	Mission: Make My Man Happy On Valentine's

Alec was pacing up the kitchen, down the kitchen, walking around in circles, hair messy, clothes smeared with flour and other cooking ingredients. He was checking the clock over and over again as Magnus was about to be home at any minute now and Alexander was panicking. That day was Valentine's; their first Valentine's together and Alec was trying to make it somehow special. Alec, who had never been in relationship prior to this one, didn't really know how Valentine's worked. Sure, he had seen the movies and all, but to put in practice, he really didn't know. So he asked Simon of all people to help him. He was a guy and knew the Mundane world and was kind enough to take pity on poor Alec.

So, Alexander was a man on a mission, he was a man with a plan. _The_ plan.  

**Mission: Make my man happy on this Valentine’s.**

Alec’s plan consisted of:

  1. A homemade dinner
  2. A little present
  3. Telling Magnus how much he loves him
  4. ~~Writing him a poem  
~~ **(note to self: bad idea!)**
  5. Flowers!!!



The plan **b** and **c** seemed easy enough, but it was the **a** part that Alec was kind of frightened the most. Now, it was a known fact that Lightwoods weren’t that good in the kitchen, but Alec was slaving off in there for the entire afternoon. He cancelled a _meeting_ with the Clave so that he had enough time to prepare. Also, he made sure that Magnus wasn’t going to be home. That was where Catarina jumped in; Alec begged her to occupy Magnus for the afternoon and she texted him before that Magnus was coming back home. Soon.

So Alec tried to breathe. Crap! He still had to set up the table. He made a whole plan how to make this whole thing beyond romantic, but now he was failing oh so miserably. He had music playing in the background; a _romantic_ one for that matter. He had candles lit up, so the game was afoot. Alec was running back and forth.

First he covered the table with the table cloth, then he brought in all the plates, making sure he made them look all fancy on the table. He also brought wine glasses and all the cutlery. And he didn’t forget the finishing touches; a little bouquet of flowers in the middle of the table, folding in the napkins in a fancy shape, which he had learned just that day before. The thing you could find on the internet; it was _fascinating._

Alec then went to check on the food. It was nothing fancy, really, he cooked what he knew how to make. So, there was soup, risotto as a main dish and then pancakes in the shape of a _heart._ Alec was pretty proud of that, he just hoped that the food tasted good. It shouldn’t be _that_ bad, was what Alec decided on and then his eyes widened when he heard a loud pop from the living room. Magnus was home. Alec quickly checked on the little box that he had in his jeans and then he took in a deep breath, putting on his _game_ face and rubbed his hands together.

_It’s show time!_

Magnus smiled when he finally popped back home. He was kind of sad that he had spent such a long time away from Alexander. It was Valentine’s after all and even though Magnus didn’t really believe in being super sweet to your significant other only on that time of a year (he was sweet to Alec all the time and so was Alec), but it would still be nice to do something special. Like going out on a date. Or maybe go to the movies? Also, he bought Alexander a little something that he was dying to give the gift to him. However, he soon realised that Alec maybe had a plan after all, because as soon as he portalled back home, he noticed that something was definitely going on. His place smelled divine; someone was cooking. Also, there was music playing in the background _and_ there were candles. Magnus was shocked and impressed.

“Alexander,” said Magnus when Alec stepped out of the kitchen and placed a kiss on top of his lips. “Oh,” he said and looked down when he saw that Alec was still wearing an apron and his clothes were a complete mess. “Looks like you’ve been busy,” he then said and Alec looked down, flushing up to his ears and he quickly untied the apron. Oh, how embarrassing, he totally forgot he was wearing that!

“Crap,” said Alec as he was still dusting the flour off of his clothes and Magnus chuckled, reaching up to wipe Alec’s face. There was a little bit of flour on his nose and in his hair. He was absolutely adorable and Alec only smiled, finally reaching down to place a little kiss on top of his boyfriend’s lips. “Anyway,” said Alec. “Welcome back home. And happy Valentine’s,” muttered Alec, Magnus humming in agreement.

“Happy Valentine’s indeed,” said Magnus.

“I prepared something special for you,” said Alec and Magnus looked at him intrigued. “Come,” he then said, took Magnus’ hand into his own and slowly took him into the dining room. Magnus’ jaw was on the floor. What… Alec prepared all of that?! It looked pretty impressive and he felt his stomach growling when he could smell the food again. He was starving and was prepared to eat everything, even if it was prepared by Alexander. He chuckled at his thoughts.

“Wait, you prepared all of this?” asked Magnus and Alec happy nodded.

“I got candles, flowers and everything,” said Alec happily and Magnus chuckled. Well, at least now he knew why Alec was insisting on him paying a visit Catarina and Madzie earlier that day. He couldn’t stop smiling when he realised that Alexander had gone through so much trouble only for him and he couldn’t even imagine how much time it took him to prepare all of this.

“So, this was why you wanted to get rid of me this morning,” commented Magnus and Alec shrugged.

“I wanted to make this day special,” said Alec. “So I’ve been preparing the whole day,” said Alec.

“How about the meeting?”

“Oh, I cancelled it,” said Alec and shrugged, Magnus’ eyes widening. Alexander cancelled the meeting for… for Valentine’s with him?! Magnus’ heart was about to burst from happiness.

“For me?”

“Of course,” stated Alec. “I needed to make my man happy,” said Alec and Magnus started cracking up when he said that. It sounded ridiculous, but adorable and he just shook his head. “Now you go sit down there and I’ll serve us dinner, okay?” asked Alec, Magnus nodding, leaving Alec to the kitchen with one final kiss on top of his lips and Magnus was just in awe, sitting there as Alec was serving them food.

Surprisingly, everything tasted pretty good and when Alec brought out the heart pancakes, Magnus’ heart was _melting._ Alec kept holding onto Magnus’ hand as the two of them ate, the flush bright on his cheeks and he was just so happy, because Magnus looked very surprised and happy, so happy. That was all that he wished for, truly. And his heart was beating fast as he couldn’t even imagine the look on Magnus’ face when he would give him the gift he got for him. He dragged Izzy to the store with him days prior to this to pick out just the right-

“Wow, this is all so… _wow,_ ” said Magnus as he couldn’t even find the correct words, because it was… so special, so thoughtful and he ugh… “I love you so much, Alexander,” whispered Magnus and Alec looked at him, then back down and he smiled up to his ears.

“I love you too,” whispered Alec back, Magnus linking their fingers together. “I’m so happy you like the surprise. Though, there’s more, I prepared more,” said Alec and Magnus only chuckled. Wow, Alec really went all out and he felt kind of bad for only preparing him one thing. He thought Alec wouldn’t be into this kind of cheesy holiday, so he… Magnus sighed, but then was distracted when Alec took his hand and led him back into the living room. Okay, what was going to happen now?

“Sit,” said Alec and placed Magnus onto the couch. The warlock only sat back and grinned.

“Are you going to give me a lap dance, Alexander?” asked Magnus, because it sure looked like it. Alec flushed up to his ears and just shook his head.

“N-no,” said Alec and then cleared his throat. “Wait, sit here, I need to… I need to change my clothes for this next part,” he then suddenly said and left Magnus alone in the living room, confused. Um, okay? Alec felt his heart beating fast and he just needed to get out of there for a little while as he felt nervous as hell about the next gift. So, he said the only thing that came to his mind, slapping himself mentally once he was in the bedroom, sighing.

Magnus was whistling and then caught something his attention. The trashcan in the living room was full of scrunched up papers. They weren’t his and curiosity got the best of him so he decided to go investigate what Alec was up to before. And it was quite the discovery that he made. He opened the first paper that he grabbed and he narrowed his eyes.

 

_To Magnus._

_You’re amazing, you’re great and hot… be my Valentine?_

Magnus held back his laughter and started reading more of them.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are red,_

_Magnus’ eyes are gold…. And I’m in love._

_An ode to Magnus Bane:_

_My love, the love of my love… I love…._

**_M_ ** _agical_

**_A_ ** _mazing_

**_G_ ** _reat_

**_N_ ** _ice_

**_U_ ** _nbelievable_

**_S_ ** _exy_

**_B_ ** _adass_

**_A_ ** _lec’s_

**_N_ ** _ice… ~~ass? Okay, nice everything.~~_

**_E_ ** _YES!!_

Magnus was laughing like a madman, in tears from laughing too much as he was reading through all of these and Alec shrieked when he came back and saw Magnus reading his failed attempts in poetry. “No, Magnus, burn those, they’re terrible!” he yelled and tried to get them out of Magnus’ hands. Magnus was faster and with a snap of his fingers he managed to store them away, somewhere safe and Alec was flushing like crazy. “Magnus!!”

“They’re… funny, but so true, no?” asked Magnus, still laughing and Alec wanted to die.

“Magnus!”

“Yes?” asked Magnus and winked.

“I… why… ugh!”

“I think it’s very sweet,” said Magnus and when he was done laughing he pressed a kiss on top of Alec’s lips, Alec finally giving up and he just shrugged. “And you’re fucking adorable, my heart can’t handle it, love,” said Magnus. “And all I prepared for you is this,” said Magnus and snapped his fingers, holding a scarf in his hands. “It’s still chilly and you always go out in such cruel weather, so I wanted to give you something that would keep you warm, but it’s nowhere near as special and-”

“Oh my God it’s perfect, I love it!” exclaimed Alec, already wearing the scarf around his neck and Magnus was only laughing. He was happy that Alec liked it. “And it’s special, yes, Magnus. It comes from you and you love me. Of course it’s special and amazing,” said Alec and Magnus smiled.

“True,” said Magnus and grinned when Alec sat down next to him and handed him the little box and Magnus froze. _Oh no he didn’t!_ “A-Alexander,” whispered Magnus and he looked up at Alec when he opened the box. Inside, there was a ring. There was… a _ring._ And Magnus wasn’t okay, okay?! He was-

“It’s just a promise ring,” said Alec and then extended out his hand. “See, I’m wearing the exact same and-” he started explaining, but he was cut off when Magnus literally jumped on him, wrapped his arms around and held him close as he was… well… tearing up. No one had ever gone out of their way so much on Valentine’s for him. No one, Alec was the first and Magnus was crying. He really truly was and he was a mess. He-

“I can’t accept all of this, it’s too much,” whispered Magnus and shook his head. Alec chuckled.

“I thought too much was your middle name,” teased Alec and Magnus pulled back.

“No one had ever… for Valentine’s. I mean I don’t deserve all of this and-”

“Now this is where you’re wrong, because you deserve the world, Magnus,” said Alec and Magnus shut up, eyes teary again and he looked at the ring. “Do you like it though?” asked Alec curiously and Magnus nodded as he was still fighting back the tears.

“I-I love it,” he said, voice breaking and Alec smiled.

“Good,” said Alec and then kissed Magnus again happily. “Happy Valentine’s,” said Alec again and Magnus sniffled. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” replied Magnus back and kissed his boyfriend. “I’m just sad I didn’t prepare more for you.”

“Nonsense,” said Alec. “All I need for the day to be special is to be with you. Being with you is more than I could have ever wanted,” said Alec and Magnus just melted in his arms. Now, that was what he called a perfect Valentine’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> I hope you liked it, if you did, do leave a comment :)


End file.
